Hija de la naturaleza
by Alada Demon
Summary: Lily descubre un secreto que no hace que su vida cambie nada, o eso cree ella, ya que ese secreto hace que otros se descubran poco a poco incluyendo uno que sabe que afecta dos de esos secretos, incluyendo el que acabó de descubrir.


**Diclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de J. excepto algunos personajes y otras cositas que son de mi imaginación.**

**Espero que les guste**

Capítulo 1. Enterándose de algunas cosas

Tenía la mirada fija al techo de mi habitación. Trataba de no pensar en nada, en especial, el dolor que sentía en mi brazo y mi pierna.

Solo esperaba que White y Esmeralda se mantuvieran calladas y no me preguntaran algo relacionado a lo que acababa de ocurrir allá abajo ya que, en estos momentos, solo quería esperar a mis amigos.

Escuché varios pasos que venían muy afuera de mi ventana, aproximadamente a unos 200 metros.

Sonreí. Sabía exactamente de quienes eran esos pasos.

—Sabes que cinco chicos se están acercando a esta habitación, ¿verdad?-Me preguntaron White y Esmeralda.

Yo solo me limité a rodar los ojos.

—Que vaya a una escuela de magos comunes y corrientes no significa que sea una maga común y corriente…Sé que son inteligentes; pero, acaso no se les mete en la cabeza que soy una maga que pertenece a la Orden de la Luz.

White y Esmeralda me miraron con interés.

—Nos vas a contar que tiene que ver eso con tus habilidades sobrenaturales

—Ya les dije—Moví mi cabeza un poco a la izquierda para poder verlos —No les puedo decir nada de la Orden de la Luz a menos que tenga autorización de la Aradne.

Escuché los pasos más cerca.

— ¿Y quién es Aradne?—Ignoré la pregunta. Moví mi pierna un poco fuera de la cama para ver si el golpe me seguía doliendo.

—Sabes que nuestra misión es obtener toda información tuya para dársela a nuestra jefa, ¿verdad?

Escuché los pasos afuera de mi ventana. Sonreí.

—Que les parece si primero les presento a unas personitas y luego vamos a con ellos a preguntarle a Aradne si me da permiso de decirles todo sobre mí y la Orden de la Luz.

Me miraron con cara interrogante.

— ¿Por qué primero tienes que pedirle permiso a Aradne?—Me senté dándoles la espalda.

— ¿Quieren que les diga todo sobre mí sí o no?—Se miraron entre sí—Porque si siguen tratando que les dé información mía sin la autorización de Aradne…Solo digamos que me voy a meter en…

— ¡Hola Alada!—Una cabeza salió salió de la ventana derecha de mi habitación. A mí no me asusto; en cambio a White y Esmeralda…salieron volando a la cabecera de mi cama.

—Ho…la… G –En entonces momentos no me podía parar de reír. No podía creer que White y Esmeralda no se dieran cuenta de que alguien había trepado hasta la ventana de mi cuarto.

—Ya, Alada, déjate de reír—Me miró durante unos segundos para ver si paraba de reír— Se supone que eres la líder de Las Fénix y como tal debes mantenerte seria.

Cuando pude controlar mi ataque de risa vi que miraba a White y Esmeralda. Yo sabía que ya había averiguado qué eran White y Esmeralda; ya que, no es muy común que traiga otros animales a casa, en especial, dos pares de águilas. En primera porque cuando ayudaba a algunos animales no los traía a casa; y en segunda, porque sabía que Michu se enojaba si sabía que hubo otros animales en mi cuarto antes.

—Esas águilas son…—Lo corté.

—Sí, sí sé que ya sabes que son esas águilas; y, también sé, que toda la Orden de la Luz sabrá que son con solo verlo.

—Por eso es que nos llamaste verdad—Gritó Glam desde abajo.

—SÍ…Es que quiero el permiso de Aradne…—"Además de una explicación por parte de ella"—Para explicarles a White y Esmeralda sobre la Orden de la Luz.

—Bueno…hasta que los demás lleguen al bosque Pico; el cual, está a tu costado, creo que deberíamos conversar con todos los Fénix sobre tus…

En menos de 3 segundos tenía a todos mis mejores amigos, además de integrantes de Los Fénix y la Orden de la Luz en el piso de mi habitación, uno encima de otro.

—Podemos ser uno de los mejores grupos de la Orden de la Luz, pero…digamos que en coordinación no somos los mejores.

— ¡Hola Alada!—Escuché a coro el saludo de Glam, Nerane, Leam y Sky,;los cuales, ya se habían levantado del suelo y sentado en el.

—Hi—Saludé en inglés al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en mi cama—Bueno, sé que les dije que me dejaría Hogwarts para ir a Beauxbatons...Pero no lo haré—Vi por sus caras que no les agradó la idea—Digamos que sucedieron ciertas circunstancias.

—Que no nos dirás, ¿verdad?—Preguntó Sky.

—No, no puedo decirles…No es porque no quiera—Dije rápidamente al ver sus caras—Si no porque esto no solo me concierne a mí, sino también a otros.

Se miraron entre sí.

—Ya no vas a ser la misma, ¿verdad?—Preguntó un poco triste Nerane.

— ¡No!...Yo seguiré siendo yo, y nadie ni algo me va a ser cambiar quién soy…o dejaré mi sobrenombre Alada.

Hola a todo, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de la primera historia que escribo =) Así que se aceptan reviews, críticas y tomatazos.

Trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo pronto; además, en el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá quien es Alada, ya que toda la historia gira en torno a que nadie sabe como es ella en verdad excepto la Orden de la Luz.

Saludos

Atte. Alada1998


End file.
